


The one above life and death - Revenant the bounty hunter

by guren666



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I tried my best to stay canon lore friendly, Thought I should contribute so here it is, Why is there only so little done on this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: It was just another bounty he had to kill. His next target was a recon specialist renown on Omeda bars he frequented. The catch was this time that no one knew where he currently was. Revenant's only lead was Wraith's associate, the assassin Kallari who was holed up in the sewers of Omeda...





	1. Old acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried my best to stay canon lore friendly. I read unholy amount of reddit forums and so on.

Droplets of rain were dripping from his coat. It was a bit odd, coming back to Omeda so suddenly because of a new bounty. It’s been a few months since he hunted an unsuspecting prey, felt it’s fear as it knew death was nigh.

 

The thrill of having power over life and death; it was fascinating and quite frankly, only thing keeping him from total boredom. Daylight was rapidly diminishing, which suited him just fine. He held his head down, looking at the paved ground, avoiding eye contact with people.

He took a shortcut through the dark alleyways, where no ordinary men dared to take a step. Revenant was anything but ordinary. Being a bounty hunter, one must know even the darkest secret passages.

Lowlifes were abundant in these alleys, but once they saw him approaching, all scattered to the frequented streets. Every criminal knew to stay away from the possessed man with a large hand cannon pistol, signature coat and hat.

Traipsing in the dark, his unnatural eyes shone as two rubies. His bounty had a catch; to find his target, he’d have to find Kallari, the assassin. She crossed paths with him on several occasions, their professions were similar, so it was to be expected. They even teamed up once and he took the body of his prey to collect the bounty.

To find the elusive woman, the possessed bounty hunter had to ‘ask’ local information broker about her whereabouts. When the broker saw the gun pointing at him, he quickly changed his mind and told Revenant where Kallari was holed up.

Turns out she’s in the sewers, tracking her own victim. The irony of the situation was making him laugh. The hunter was about to become the hunted.

He reached the hidden entrance to the Omeda sewers. It was good thing he didn’t have the ability to smell anymore. Residents of this rat hole of a planet were exceptionally dirty outlaws, who didn’t care much for anything.

Stepping into the murky waters, his boots crunched under the waste of thrown away miscellaneous things. He scoffed and crossed the field of accumulated trash. It looked like he had a straight road ahead. Perfect for ambushes. That goes both ways.

Revenant was no beginner at this cat & mouse chase. His reflexes were the same if not better before he got possessed. Kallari doesn’t know he’s here. The moment of surprise will be her death sentence.

* * *

 

 

Very carefully to make the minimal noise, he moved on the narrow path, deeper into the sewers. As he was expecting, he reached a fork, that suggested this place was a labyrinth.

Now where to go? He closely inspected the ground for signs of Kallari’s footprints on the muddy canal ground. However, he saw no tracks. Clever. That woman knows what’s she doing. If he had lips, they would be pursed in a grin.

He was still deciding which path to take, when he heard a outcry from the left. So, Kallari got her mark. Now, he was met with two options, either stay here and ambush her or go after her and they clash head – on.

His choice to follow after her was short lived, when he heard approaching steps. Quickly, he hid behind the wall of the middle tunnel, his fingers were on the gun’s trigger. It’s regrettable, but after she gives him the information about his initial target, she too will be taken care of. In his line of work, vengeance is a given risk he’s willing to take on. Just not this time.

Encroaching footsteps made him more vigilant. That woman is known for striking out of nowhere; then again, so is he. As first, her hands resurfaced into his field of vision. In her left hand she was grasping a severed head, Kallari’s mark no doubt.

Revenant felt like this was his time to strike before she noticed his presence. The gunslinger let her saunter ahead some more, before he rushed out of his hiding. She turned, surprised upon the sneak attack. Her reflexes were off, and Revenant knocked her out with a well – aimed powerful blow to her gut. The blow was so powerful she flew at high speed and hit the sewer wall, making a dent in it.

The head slipped from her grasp, as she let out a pained growl. Kallari’s hands quickly grabbed her weapons, the two sharp daggers with intention to retaliate, but the gunslinger had a surprise up his sleeve, too.

He dropped a grenade that would make anyone made out of flesh and bones drowsy. Good thing he wasn’t human. “What the –“ Kallari grasped for air, coughing. Undoubtedly, the grenade was taking effect rapidly, Revenant could see it. With ease, he took her weapons away from her hands, threw them across the canals and directed his attention back at the groggy assassin who was at his mercy, pinned down between the wall and his hand canon, pointing at her head.

“Where is he.”

The arrogant assassin laughed at that. Revenant’s eyes narrowed, as he pressed the gun closer. “You know who I seek. Speak lest you want to feel a bullet penetrating your skull.”

She cocked her head slightly, as if she was belittling him. “You’re bluffing. You cannot afford to kill me until I tell you where the one you search for is. Alright, I have a propose, if I may.”

Revenant knew she was up to something, but for the sake of their little ‘game’ he will hear her out. “Alright, tell me what you want for exchange of his location.”

 

“I know he’s your bounty, and I am just someone who knows where he is. Truth is, his lack of common sense and making enemies wherever he goes put me in a critical danger numerous times. Now, my acquaintance with him put me in this situation. Seems to me he’s a liability to my operations and myself, so he must be... cut off. If I tell you where he is, will you let me go? Do I have your word?”

 

Revenant knew what this is about, this deception can go both ways. He’ll indulge her, for he knew she was planning to strike as soon as he lets her go. Such was the nature of assassins and bounty hunters; killing is a passion for them.

Killing someone out of convenience is just a bonus. “Yes, you have my word.”

He lowered his gun, waiting for her to spill the guarded secret. “The man you are looking for is on Letha. I am sure you know that place...well. He’s doing some recon work for me, but I guess I won’t hear his report. Wraith is in the wilderness. I’m sure a gifted hunter like you can track him down no problem. Now... will you allow me to leave?”

“I gave you my word, I cannot give you any more guarantee. I will spare your life.” Kallari’s shoulders were tense as she walked by the bounty hunter, who knew her game all along; her ploy was to kill him when he lowers his guard. Which, he never does. Not around anyone alive or dead.

He sensed the coming deceit, as Kallari sped up rushing towards her daggers. Before she could get to them, he summoned up his dark powers and set them whirling at her. The energy homed in at Kallari, who sustained heavy damage and was downed. Revenant approached, loading his gun with hellfire rounds. “You bastard, you have given your word! You have no honor!!” She hurled the insults at the gunslinger as if he felt compassion. His loaded gun sang four times, each bullet ripped through another organ. He saved the last one for the head, to make sure she’s dead.

He spit at her corpse. “Never trust a bounty hunter.” He said, putting away his gun as he walked away from her body. This was nothing personal, he’s always been this ruthless.

 

The next target would be even more unlucky. He’s going back to Letha, to find Wraith.

And kill him.


	2. For whom the bell tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Kallari's information, Wraith is somewhere in the wilderness of Letha. Revenant follows him there to pursuit and kill him.

The inhospitable barren lands of Letha wastelands were as gruesome as ever. One should always watch his back in the open. Attacks could come from anywhere. And he knew the current target was capable of long distance shooting.

Where would he be if he was a recon special ops operative on a secret mission? First of all, he had no idea what his mission was. The only person who might know is dead, in no small thanks to him.

He couldn’t deny the possibility that Kallari didn’t speak the truth and sent him here to buy time for Wraith to disappear off somewhere.

But, had she any reason to lie to him? Out of spite, maybe. But now, he had no use for thinking about what ifs. Kallari has kicked the bucket; good riddance to that. Assassins are strong opponents – if one lets them get too close.

Revenant sneered as he trekked on the singed sandy ground, noticing almost untraceable footprints. They looked recent. He bent down and touched the soil. He decided to follow the tracks.

There was no other option available at this moment. “These footprints better lead me to Wraith.” He muttered to himself, following the trail that wasn’t hopefully cold and he was still on Letha. A while of walking, he saw something big in front of him. Upon closer look, he knew he reached his destination.

As one would have thought, the footprints were leading to a building. It was a tower long abandoned, nestled in the heart of wilderness. So, he’s inside that tower?

For whatever reason Wraith was here, the bounty hunter didn’t care. He was here to kill him and get his reward. Revenant entered the building right before sundown. The front door was destroyed and loosely hanged off its hinges, about to fall off.

This place was abandoned for a reason. The people who lived here were brutally massacred long before he became what he is now. Now, it lays in ruin, declining evermore.

Once, maybe this tower was beautiful and grand in its glory. He stopped to look around in the main hall. Tapestries on the wall were torn and some even charred, furniture was all over the place, overthrown or destroyed.

Funny that in all his years, he’s never set foot here. He didn’t care for folk’s tales that this place is haunted. He stepped on something and it snapped in half. Revenant had a split second to jump aside. He only so – so evaded a precise aim of a laser gun. Specifically, Wraith’s sniping laser gun.

“Damn it. Can’t believe I missed.” Wraith’s head popped up above on the end of the tower. Revenant retreated behind a overthrown table, squatting down.

“Okay, since you dodged. Let’s talk. Who the hell are you and how did you get know where to find me?” Wraith’s incessant questions were beginning to slowly irritate the gunslinger. He raised his gun and fired a few rounds as a warning.

“Ooh, you’re quite the violent one, aren’t you? Since you won’t tell me anything. I will guess. It was Kallari, right? Is she still pissed about that one time I shared classified information with a client? It’s nothing too serious to send a killer after me.... is it?” He inquired, but all he got was silence that settled between them.

“So, either you’re here to kill me or you just randomly stepped into this ‘haunted’ tower and got attacked and you’re defending yourself. I wonder which is it. You... just _what_ are you?” He asked, but still he got no answers. “I gather you’re not the talkative type. Fine then. Just let me descent down and we can talk, face to face. All this looking down is making my neck hurt.”

Your neck will be the least of your worries, Revenant thought to himself. He was also pretty sure that Wraith was playing dumb and all he wanted was clear shot at him so he can strike. But, he had no idea that was exactly what the bounty hunter wanted. Wraith is waiting for him to lose his focus and then he strikes with that deadly precision of his.

... **If** he gets to shoot at all.

His target began descending the stairs, Revenant heard the soles of his suit boots making a distinctive sound upon contact with the stone.

The bounty hunter was still hiding, when the recon specialist started asking questions anew. “Let’s try to resolve this matter as civilized people. You are civilized, right? I mean, you don’t look exactly human, but hey, I don’t judge. Some women go for that look, so good on you big guy.” His steps vanished and the gunslinger risked a peek.

He threw a small sonar like ward down. “I’m gonna ask one more time. Are you here to kill me or not?”

Revenant offered him no reply, already knowing that little tech thing scanned his exact location. Wraith sighed. “I see... a shame really.”

By then, the bounty hunter had enough of hiding and he resurfaced, ready to face him when he... simply vanished.

What trickery is this?!

A person cannot just disappear into thin air! Unless...he’s in the Shadow Plane!

He was now on high alert, suspecting a long shot fired at any time. Revenant stood still, listening for the noises. Wraith may be invisible, but he’s still breathing.

Focusing on that and blocking out every other noise, the gunslinger recognized a faint, but distinctive calm breathing pattern from a bit above where Wraith stood before he went invisible.

And then, he heard his laser gun homing on his position. “Here we go!” Wraith fired and Revenant’s instincts saved him again. He backed away and aimed up at the perturbed specialist who was visible again. If his ability faded or the shock that he missed again did this, it was of no matter. 

“No, missed again! That’s impossible! How did you know where I was?!” Angry, the  recon specialist was furious.

Revenant laughed coldly. “Even dead can hear your breathing. Which is accelerating. Are you afraid? You should be.”

He approached the beginning of stairs, where Wraith stood as he was rooted on the spot. The mask hid his face, but he recognized the fear he saw in his posture.

Wraith regained his senses and fired a few times bullets that merely grazed him. Fed up with the man, the bounty hunter decided to begin his hunt, which will be short lived.

He hurled a projectile at him, that transported them both into the Nether Realm, for the final showdown. Wraith tried one last time to scope him with that laser gun of his, but it was in naught. In rapid succession, Revenant gunned him down with his powerful abilities. True, he was hit with that last long shot, but it was Wraith who laid bleeding on the stairs.

 

Revenant came up to him and kicked the laser gun downstairs, where it landed with a thud. With no means to defend himself and gravely injured, Wraith giggled bitterly, coughing. “Before you kill me, tell me who you are. I want to know the name of the man who got me.”

“I have no name, mortal. My targets called me ‘Revenant’ and it stuck.”

 

He cocked his head to the side to take one last look at the gunslinger. Revenant took off his hat, a sign of respect, then he reloaded his gun and fired one more time.

Wraith’s breathing ceased; he lay dead in a puddle of his own blood. His work wasn’t done yet. The body needed to be dragged back in order for him to collect the bounty and get new target. The endless cycle of bounties will begin anew. Such is the fate of Revenant, the renown bounty hunter who always finds who he is looking for and kills them.

 

He picked up the body and began the long trek back to whence he came from.

Life or death, he was above them.

 


End file.
